Configuring a server can be a labor intensive and challenging process. It is often necessary to employ a specialized Information Technology (IT) professional to correctly install and configure software components to provide the desired functionality on the server. Recently, universal server software, such as current versions of MICROSOFT® WINDOWS® Server, includes user-friendly installation utilities that enable a generalized IT administrator to install and configure a server. Universal server software is capable of configuring a server to perform a variety of different functions. However, this type of software typically requires components for most of the available functionality to be installed at all times. It may be possible for an IT administrator to disable some components of the software that are not needed for the desired functionality. However, disabling the right components requires a special understanding of the services that make up the desired functionality and which services can safely be disabled. Also, in many cases, an unwanted service can only be disabled. The actual binaries that make up the service are still installed on the hard drive and need to be patched, even though the service is not actually being used by the server operating system.
An effective solution for configuring a server that enables only the necessary components for a desired functionality to be installed without requiring specialized knowledge about the server software continues to elude those skilled in the art.
Like reference numerals are used to designate like parts in the accompanying drawings.